Captain Hook Up AN SYOC STORY
by GEM1588
Summary: Reid and Caleb are roommates at Harvard. Caleb/Sarah. Reid/OC's. Lots and Lots of OC's. See inside for how to submit your own character!
1. INTRODUCTION

**CAPTAIN HOOK UP  
>A SYOC STORY<strong>

**Author's note: **I've given it some thought and think it would be fun to continue this with YOUR help as a SUBMIT YOUR ORIGINAL CHARACTER story. So come on COVENANT fans let's have some fun with this!

What I'm primarily looking for are characters who are students at Harvard (guys and girls). I need a ton of them – so feel free to make multiple submissions. Other characters are needed too so feel free to send me whatever you have in mind. Here is the basic information I'll need to get started but you can always add more detail than I'm asking for if you want but try to at least get.

* * *

><p><strong>Name andor nickname:**

**Year at Harvard and major:**

**Hometown and/or High School:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance (include physical characteristics as well as preferred clothing designers):**

**Harvard Affiliations (sports, clubs, ect…)**

**Connections with other characters (Do they know any canon characters? How?):**

**Dating Status/Sexual Orientation/Love interest: **

**Housing situation (on or off campus – roommates – stuff like that)**

**Anything else you'd like to add (Maybe something specific you'd like to see):**

* * *

><p><strong>If you are interested, please submit the form via review or PM.<strong> It's better if you log in when leaving your character information so if I have any questions I can contact you but GUEST submissions will be accepted as well.

Naturally, you will be fully credited for your character(s)

As always thank you for reading.

-Gemma


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Garwin. Reid Garwin.**

Harvard University  
>Freshman Year<p>

It was the first weekend of the Fall Semester. Reid maneuvered his way through the crowded dorm hallway. All the dorm room doors were wide open. It felt strange walking around solo. He wished that his wing man was still around, but Tyler Simms was in New York, a freshman at Columbia University.

He peered in one of the rooms and saw Kate Tunney. He smiled and gave her a quick nod of recognition which she ignored. He expected that. After the whole Chase incident she and Pogue had made up briefly only to break up and not very amicably at that. There was such bitterness between them that Pogue decided to defer his admission to Harvard. Right now he was on the highway headed west on a cross country adventure.

So that left Reid all by himself. Well not exactly. He still had Saint Caleb up his ass.

He glanced behind him. Caleb and Sarah were busy talking to some of the people they'd met at their pre-law orientation. Reid took the opportunity to slip into a dorm room.

"Mind if I…?" Reid asked loudly as he pointed to the cooler of beer next to the desk.

There were about a dozen students in the room, but none of them acknowledged him.

"Ok then," Reid helped himself. He surveyed the room in hopes of finding someone to talk to. After a few failed attempts at starting conversation, he decided to move on. "Thanks for the beer," he said with a small wave as he backed out the room.

He was at the end of the hallway at the last room watching a group of guys playing Wii Bowling when the drunken blonde wandered past him. She was a little thick around the middle, but her DD cup size more than made up for it.

"Hey guys!" she stood in front of the TV and waved her arms. "It's time."

As the group headed for the stairwell, Reid took another quick glance down the hall. Caleb and Sarah were no where to be seen so he joined the pack heading up to the next floor.

The door was locked and the blonde had to use her ID to open it. She held the door open letting all the guys pass through. When it was Reid's turn the girl stopped him.

"Who are you?" she asked stepping in front of the doorway.

"I'm Reid," he smiled and offered his hand.

His introduction was met with a confused intoxicated stare.

"Garwin," he said hoping perhaps the use of his surname might impress her.

"Freshman?" she asked as she pulled out her phone and chuckled at an incoming text message.

"Yeah," Reid grinned leaning closer to her.

"Maybe I'll see you around campus," she winked as she closed the door tightly. Reid was left all alone on the stairwell landing.

He peered through the glass into the mostly empty hallway. The blonde walked down the hall and into one of the dorm rooms.

Reid ran his ID through the scanner then pulled at the door, but it was locked tight.

His eyes flashed as he Used to open the door. Closing it behind him he followed the blonde's path and went into the room.

Inside were at least twenty people including half a dozen of the hottest girls he'd ever seen.

"Are you lost?" a petite Asian girl asked.

"No, I'm Reid," he flashed his best smile.

His smile quickly faded as he saw the girls' expressions.

"Oh God, who let this one in?" one of the guys shook his head tiredly.

Everyone turned to look at the drunken blonde.

"I thought I locked the door," she laughed as she drank something from a red plastic cup.

There were a few snide comments about dumb blondes shot her way. Reid cringed a little and pulled his black knit hat down, hoping to hide his own light colored locks. The empty beer in Reid's hand was replaced with a red cup filled to the brim as he took a seat on the floor next to a red haired girl.

For awhile Reid listened to the conversations around him. The redhead next to him was talking about her summer in France. As much as he wanted to join the conversation with a story about his visit to a topless beach on the French Rivera last summer; he stayed quiet. These girls, er, women did not seem like they would find that sort of tale amusing and he didn't want to make an ass out of himself (again). Instead he focused on his drink, which sadly was of the alcohol-free variety.

He couldn't help notice the death stare coming from the raven-haired girl across the room. She was very easy on the eyes, like all the other females around him. He held his hand up and gave her a small wave. Her glare intensified. The dark haired guy next to her took notice and whispered something in her ear.

"Are we ready?" he said looking around the room for approval.

"Let's do it," someone replied.

"What about HIM."

All the eyes in the room turned to Reid.

The raven-haired girl looked directly at Reid. From her lips came three simple words.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Reid responded with a sly smile on his lips.

"Are you sure?" her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Oh yeah," he replied confidently.

A collective "ooooohhhhh," came from the others in the room.

"Big mistake, man," the guy in the Harvard Rugby hoodie placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. "BIG mistake."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Had Things to Do**

"Text us when you're done with him," the redhead said to the raven-haired girl as she closed the door behind her leaving them alone in the room.

"I want you to get undressed," the raven-haired girl said to Reid as she rummaged through a Harvard crested duffle bag.

"What?" Reid gasped in astonishment. He thought for sure after that guy's warning, she was going to make him do something utterly humiliating. But instead she was asking him to disrobe - surely getting laid could not be this easy. Could it? It was college after all.

"Get undressed," she repeated.

Reid wasted no time. He pulled off the triple layer of shirts he was wearing with one motion, tossing them on a chair. Then he kicked his shoes off while unbuttoning his pants. He kept his eye on the girl who was still looking through the duffle bag.

"I have condoms," Reid offered showing off the inventory he kept in his wallet.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. Putting the bag aside she patted the empty space on the bed next to her.

Reid practically leapt onto the cheap college mattress.

She took the condoms from his hands, checking out the assortment.

"I didn't know if you had a preference," said Reid as he inched closer to her. Her thick straight hair cascaded over her shoulders and he caught the faint floral scent of her shampoo. She fanned the condoms across her palms as though they were playing cards.

"Quite a selection," she commented.

"I even have latex free – you know – in case you have an allergy." Reid pointed to the corresponding foil square in her hand.

_Eleven Minutes Later_

Reid was standing outside in center of the quad, wearing only his boxers, his fingerless gloves and a set of fairy wings.

"pixie dust," he mumbled as he tossed a handful of glitter into the air.

"No!" the raven-haired girl yelled at him. "Like this." She cupped her hand, puckered her lips and blew the imaginary dust.

"Nice Wings, Tinkerbell!" someone yelled as they passed through the group of students who had stopped to watch the show.

Reid looked at the crowd around him. It seemed as though the entire student body had gathered to watch him.

"Tink-Er-Bell. Tink-Er-Bell." The chant came from a group of fraternity brothers. It didn't take long for it to catch on.

"Tink-Er-Bell. Tink-Er-Bell." With each syllable the audience clapped.

"Hey it's GARWIN!"

Reid looked over and saw the smiling faces of Aaron Abbot and Kira Snider as they held up their camera phones.

"Fuck this," Reid threw the rest of the glitter onto the pavement in front of him. He ripped the wings off his back and threw them on the ground as well.

"Give me my clothes," he demanded.

"Pick up the wings," the raven-haired girl ordered.

"Clothes. Now." Reid tried to take them from her.

"Wings. Now." She held the clothes behind her back.

For a split second he thought about Using, but there were way too many people around. Angrily Reid took picked up the wings from the ground and shoved them back at her. He took his clothes and hurriedly slipped on his jeans. 

"Awwww," the crowd moaned in disappointment as the mostly naked freshman began getting dressed. Reid retreated back to the safety of the dorms.

"Bitch. Bitch. Bitch," he grumbled under his breath as he removed his ID card from the pocket of his jeans. He swiped the card to unlock the main door but it didn't open.

"Shit," he turned the card over and swiped again. The door still didn't unlock.

"Need some help?" the raven-haired girl asked as she waved her card in the air. She expertly slid it through the sensor and pulled the door open.

Reid walked through the door and directly toward the stairs. Her voice followed after him loud and clear.

"Welcome to Harvard."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Covenant of Silence**

Reid stood in front of the dorm room he shared with Caleb staring at the dry erase board that hung on the outside of their door. On it Caleb had written "Reid Class is Cancelled." That was his ingenious way of saying that he and Sarah were inside having sex.

Impatiently Reid pounded on the door. "Caleb!"

Moments later the door opened partially. "What the hell, man? Are you too drunk to read?" Caleb pointed to the white board.

"Look, I just need to change my clothes, ok?" Reid pushed against the door trying to open it.

Caleb held the door tightly, surveying his friend. "Is that glitter?" he asked with a smirk.

"Come on man, just open the door."

"Give us a second ok?" Caleb told his roommate.

"Did I hear you say glitter?" Sarah asked as she slipped back into her clothes.

"It's all over him," Caleb laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I can't wait to hear this story."

Most people seemed to be under the impression that Reid was some sort of golden haired god. They imagined his life was full of sexual conquests though most were one night stands. He'd gotten a reputation at Spenser for being a bad boy with a never ending stream of girls in and out of his dorm room. But he was none of those things. In fact, the only females who had ever set foot in his dorm room were his mother and Mrs. Simms.

Reid had started that rumor about himself to combat the _other_ rumor that had spread like wildfire across the Spenser campus their freshman year: That he and Tyler Simms were MORE than just roommates - which of course, was a complete lie since both were as hetero as the sky is blue.

Unfortunately Reid's own rumor came back to bite him in the ass. Sure he was cleared of the alleged homosexual relationship with Tyler but instead of girls knocking down his door, they stayed away – afraid that he would use them and then dump them.

Anyway that's not to say NO girls ever went out with Reid because Reid had gone on plenty of dates and kissed plenty of girls. He'd even managed to get oral service on demand most of the time. However, that was it.

And it was the Son of Ipswich's best kept secret: He was a still a virgin.

His best friend, Tyler Simms on the other hand got more action than he could handle. That's right – quiet, shy Tyler was a man-whore. He may have been the last to get his powers, but he was the first to have sex, making Reid jealous out of his mind.

He swore to himself, that if he didn't do anything else at Harvard – he would have sex.

"How many condoms _do_ you carry around with you?" Sarah asked.

"Normally two," Reid answered as he tore through his closet looking for something to wear. "But tonight I had eight."

"Eight?" Sarah laughed.

"That's a little optimistic, don't you think?" Caleb put his arm around Sarah, pulling her closer. "My personal best was…six times?"

"Try five and half," Sarah leaned into Caleb for a kiss.

"How do you have a half time?" Reid looked at them in confusion. The two lovebirds just laughed and kissed again.

Reid pretended to gag, but the couple paid no attention to him. He focused his efforts back on his closet, trying to ignore the fact that Caleb was practically dry humping Sarah right in front of him.

This was going to be a long semester.

* * *

><p><strong>So I realize Reid's little secret may seem a little (or ALOT) unbelievable (OOC) to many of you. But I do hope you give this story a chance. Review and let me know what you think...<strong>

**-Gemma**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Let's Have Some Fun While We're at It**

_The Following Wednesday_

"Was that her?" Caleb asked Reid as he joined their lunch table. Garwin had been systematically targeting all dark haired girls to find the girl responsible for his embarrassment the other night.

"Nope," Reid replied keeping his eye on the door for any other girl that might possibly be her.

"You know Reid, if you spent as much time studying as you have trying to find that girl you probably wouldn't have failed that Chem test," Sarah interjected.

"It's not my fault Dr. Dickwad gave a pop quiz on the _second _day of classes." Reid reached across the table and stole a French fry from her plate. "I mean who the fuck does that?"

"We're not at Spenser anymore, Reid." Sarah reached across the table and took an onion ring from him. "You might actually have to study this semester."

But Reid wasn't listening, he'd gotten up from the table and approached a brunette standing next to the doorway.

"I've never seen him like this," Caleb nudged Sarah. They both watched Reid introduce himself to two more girls.

"Yeah, well, I hope he finds her soon. She needs to clean up all the damn glitter from your room. Look at this." Sarah picked at her clothes. "It's still everywhere."

Reid came back to the table, plopping down hard on the seat.

"Any luck?" Caleb asked.

"Nope," Reid sighed.

"Have you considered the possibility that she doesn't go to school here?" Caleb took a bite of pizza. "Boston University is on the other side of the river and M.I.T is three blocks away."

"She definitely goes here. Her ID opened the door." Reid stole another fry from Sarah.

"Maybe it wasn't her ID?" Caleb suggested.

"Maybe you should stop looking for her," Vanessa, Sarah's roommate, joined them setting her tray down next to Reid's. "When you lose something, you can spend hours looking for it and never find it. But when you stop looking – it mysteriously appears."

"That happens to me all the time," Sarah laughed.

"Me too," Caleb agreed.

"There he is!" A voice exclaimed loudly.

They all turned around to see a group of girls wearing home-made shirts with a picture of Reid in his wings on the front.

"OMG! Reid has groupies!" Sarah gasped.

"This is un-fucking-believable," Reid shook his head in disbelief.

The girls came over and asked Reid to autograph their shirts.

"Pogue and Tyler have to see this," Caleb took out his phone and snapped a picture.

Vanessa gave Reid a knowing look as he scrawled his name across the girl's chest. "If you ever find out who that girl is you should send her a thank you card."

"Can you take a picture of us?" one of the girls handed her phone to Sarah.

"I'll be sure to do that," Reid put an arm around each of the girls and grinned.

_That Afternoon_

Reid sat in very back of the large lecture hall. He knew he should have been paying attention to the professor but his mind kept drifting to the raven-haired girl.

He flipped over his notebook and looked at his notes (which had nothing to do with the class he was sitting in at the moment). There weren't many clues to finding her.

#1 – The Dorm Room

The two large black guys who lived there claimed that no white girls had been in their room. And from their bulky stature and prejudiced attitude, Reid decided to take their word for it. Strike One.

#2 – The drunk blonde girl named "Becky"

He figured out that was her name from the conversations around him. He knew it was a long shot but he asked around anyway. No one seemed to know her. Strike Two.

#3 – The guy with the Harvard Rugby hoodie.

The previous day he'd gone to one of the rugby games, but didn't see anyone he recognized. Strike Three.

So he'd gone with the futile task of checking out every girl he saw with long dark hair. It was an incredibly time consuming task and so far he had no luck. Maybe Vanessa was right. Maybe he should stop looking.

He closed the notebook and looked over at the cute girl sitting next to him.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye then looked forward again. Her lips curled up in a small smile as her eyes darted toward him once more.

Reid smiled back.

It was time to get back to his number one priority: Sex.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: My Grandmother's Name is Sarah**

_Thursday Morning_

Reid was having a bad day. He'd stayed up too late drinking and watching the Friends marathon with the cute girl from his English class and her roommate. Now in addition to a massive hangover he'd overslept, missed breakfast and was arriving ten minutes late to Calculus. Fortunately the professor's back was turned when he entered the lecture hall and he was able to slip into the back row unnoticed.

His head was throbbing and he couldn't make out anything being written on the whiteboard at the front of the room. In typical Reid fashion, he crossed his arms over the seat in front of him and put his head down.

The next thing he knew someone was nudging him to wake up.

"Sorry," he apologized then gathered his things and moved out of the way. A line of students drifted past him and out the door. He followed behind catching up to one of the girls.

"Excuse me," he patted her on the shoulder to get her attention. "I was wondering if I could borrow your notes from today's class. I kinda fell asleep and…" He stopped, shrugging sheepishly.

"You didn't miss much," she replied. "Do you have time now? My next class isn't until one."

"Now would be great. I'm Reid, by the way. Reid Garwin."

"Sarah," she held out her hand. "Sarah Young."

"My grandmother's name is Sarah."

As soon as the words left his mouth he cursed himself for his own stupidity. Surprisingly, the girl smiled.

"Oh wow. So is mine. I'm-actually-named-after-her-and-my-Aunt-Sara-but she's S-A-R-A-without-the-H-me-and-my-grandmom-both-have-the-H."

Reid raised his eyebrows at the amount of words the girl uttered in one breath.

"Oh God," she blushed. "I-do-that-all-the-time-I-just-can't-seem-to-stop-talking-My-mom-says-it's-a-nerves-thing-but-I." She finally stopped to take a breath. "I'm shutting up now."

_Thursday Evening_

Reid sat with Caleb, Sarah and Vanessa at the dining hall during dinner. He had one eye on his meal and the other eye on the entrance looking for HER.

He saw Kira and Aaron walk in together. Aaron began talking to a few guys and they all got in line for dinner. Kira lagged behind scanning the cafeteria. Reid saw her glance at their table and begin heading their way.

"Hi, Caleb," she said standing at the end of the table smiling.

"Hi, Kira," Caleb responded politely.

"How was your summer?" her eyes washed over Caleb with fan-girl adoration.

Reid groaned inwardly. Why was it that girls always lusted after Danvers? Was it the tall, dark and handsome thing? Or was it the wholesome good guy routine that Caleb had perfected over the years? Either way Reid always felt like he was invisible to the fairer gender when he was around Caleb. A fact he would never admit, of course.

Kira then turned to Sarah. "Wasn't expecting to see _you_ here. Oh wait, you're here on the Danvers Scholarship, right?"

"What do you want, Kira?" Caleb's voice hardened.

"No need to get bitchy, Caleb. One might think your girlfriend isn't satisfying your _needs._" Her tone indicated that she would be more than happy to fulfill them herself.

"Oh, his needs are MORE than satisfied," Sarah shot back.

Reid watched the interaction between the girls with interest. He was waiting for the day when the cat-fight would ensue. Maybe (hopefully) it would involve bikini mud-wrestling.

"So says you," Kira looked to Caleb for a response.

"What do you want, Kira?" he repeated.

"Just delivering a message," she handed Reid a sealed envelope.

Reid took it from her and stared at it.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Kira asked.

"Not right now," Reid looked at Kira suspiciously but she'd already begun to wander back to Aaron.

"That girl is a bitch," Vanessa commented. "How do you know her?"

"We all went to Spenser," Sarah answered. "And so did those guys," she pointed to Aaron and the boys.

While Sarah gave her roommate a brief who's who of Spenser, Reid stared at the pink rectangle in his hand. It was a card or invitation. Not that it was necessary, but he looked to Caleb for direction.

"Might as well open it," Caleb shrugged and continued eating.

So Reid began to open the envelope. He ripped the paper and removed the insert. As he did a large mass of glitter fell out. Some landed on the table, but most of it landed in his lap.

"Aw, what the…," Reid dropped the card next to his plate and stood up. In his haste he knocked over his chair, the loud crash echoed through the dining hall.

Several people turned around to look at him as he brushed the glitter to the floor.

"Garwin, always knew you were a fairy," Caleb read from the card.

Furious, Reid stormed across the room toward Aaron, who sat laughing with his friends.

"REID!" Caleb called after him.

But as usual, Reid wasn't listening.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: You Posers Make Me Want to Puke**

"I'll show you who's the fairy!" Reid grabbed Aaron by his shirt and yanked him to his feet.

"Says the glitter-wearing fag!" Aaron retorted as he tore free of Reid's grasp.

Reid pulled back, preparing his fist when Caleb wedged himself in between them.

"REID!" Caleb glared at the blonde. "Walk away."

"He means fly away," commented one of Aaron's boys.

"Fairy!" yelled another. The table erupted with more laughter.

Grinding his teeth at the insult, Reid locked eyes with Caleb letting the fire orb disperse from his pupils.

There was a loud gagging sound as half the guys sitting at the table vomited simultaneously.

The noise and smell caught the attention of everyone in the dining hall. Several students nearby began gagging as well. Others vacated their tables, heading directly for the bathroom.

Reid felt Caleb's fingers dig into the back of his neck as Danvers escorted him to the nearest exit. The blonde was dragged around the building into the fenced off area housing the dumpsters.

Reid was shoved through the gate then Caleb threw him head first into the brick wall.

Hard.

"What is it going to take for you to get it?" the elder of the Sons shouted.

Reid had barely turned around when Caleb's fist collided with his abdomen. Garwin's arms wrapped across his mid-section as he doubled over in pain.

"You can't USE out in the open like that."

"He deserved it," Reid sputtered. "They all deserved it." He got to his feet, shoving Caleb in the process.

"Because of a little glitter?" Caleb shoved him back. "Because of a little name-calling?" He shoved Reid again. "No more games, Reid. It's life or death now," Caleb reminded him. "You HAVE to stop Using."

"It's my life," Reid took hold of Caleb's wrist, bending it backwards as far as it would go.

"Reid," Caleb grunted in pain. "Stop it."

"Make me," Reid pressed harder making Caleb wince as his fingers came dangerously close to touching his forearm.

"Hey!" the female voice called out.

Both boys looked toward Sarah as she stood behind the large privacy gate, peeking in at them.

"What the hell is going on?" she continued coming closer. Vanessa came around the corner just a few steps behind her.

"Nothing," Reid replied as he released Caleb.

"What is your problem, Reid?" Sarah said accusingly. He watched as she stood beside Caleb, taking his hand tenderly in hers. "Are you ok?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I'm fine," Caleb replied. "Why don't you and Vanessa start heading back? We'll catch up."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Sarah asked giving Reid a distrustful once over.

"I'm sure," Caleb kissed her cheek. "Remember, I'm twice as strong as he is."

Reid scowled. Danvers would never let him forget that.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Go Ahead Tough Guy**

After the girls left, Caleb turned to Reid. His shoulders rose and fell with each of the deep breaths he took. Reid turned away from him and attempted to brush off the remaining glitter.

"I know what you're going through," Caleb said sympathetically. "I know how hard it is to stop."

"How could you KNOW what it it's like?" Reid snapped back at him. "You haven't Used since you Ascended."

"You know it's _twice _as hard for me," Caleb shot back.

"And it breaks my heart," Reid replied sarcastically as he clasped his hands together under his chin.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to beat the hell out of you right now?" Caleb threatened as he got in Reid's face.

"Then do it," Reid shoved Caleb away letting his eyes blacken. Caleb fell backwards into the fence.

"No," Caleb shook his head.

"Pussy!" Reid taunted.

Caleb shook his head. "Go ahead tough guy. Kill yourself. I'll call Baby Boy right now and tell him to start writing your eulogy."

"That was harsh," Reid replied, feeling angry and hurt by the remark.

There was an uncomfortable quiet between the two Sons. Normally this moment would have been alleviated by a sarcastic comment from Pogue or Tyler. But without them the silence was almost deafening.

"I'm going back to the dorm," Caleb finally said. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking.

Reid watched him go. He knew Caleb was right. He knew that each time he Used it took away a small piece of his life. He hated the Power. Hated being cursed. But at the same time he loved it. Loved way it felt to Use. Maybe he was addicted. Maybe the Power would kill him… someday. But that day wasn't here yet.

He reached for his phone to call Tyler. Before his friend could even say 'hello' Reid began talking.

"You know that unwritten rule, if your roommate dies during the semester you get an automatic 4.0 – Does that still apply if you kill your roommate? Because I'm seriously considering smothering him in his sleep."

"I don't think a 4.0 will matter much when you're in jail for attempted murder." Tyler replied.

"Attempted?" Reid scoffed.

"You know Caleb would whup your ass. Again."

"Haha. I'm about to come down there and whup yours."

"You should already be here. Tell me again how you managed to miss the application deadline."

"Let it go, man."

"How can I let it go? Your mom filled out the all the papers and I wrote your fucking essay! All you had to do was submit it!"

"I told you I forgot."

"But you didn't forget to apply to Harvard."

"That's different…,"

"Yeah, Yeah," Tyler patronized. "Don't worry, I won't rub it in your face too much when we demolish you guys in November."

"Is that when the Columbia/Harvard meet is?"

"Harvard is hosting. You didn't see it on the schedule?"

"I haven't exactly been to practice yet…,"

"Reid!" Tyler exclaimed.

"They were 'optional'. Real practices start in two weeks."

"You better get your ass in the pool. Bruno swims your race and he's…"

"Bruno?" Reid chuckled.

"Don't laugh. His times are phenomenal."

"How phenomenal?"

"A full two seconds under yours."

"That's fast," Reid's brow wrinkled with worry.

They compared notes on swimming then briefly discussed classes and before ended up on Reid's favorite topic: girls.

"Nothing yet," Tyler admitted. "But there is this one girl on the diving team who is especially flexible. What about you? I got the pictures from Caleb."

"Nice, huh?"

"Did you ever find Queen of the Fairies?"

"Still working on it," Reid told him. "I've been a little distracted with this girl from my English class and her roommate. I'm thinking threesome."

"That shit only happens in porn," Tyler laughed.

"There's this other girl, Sarah who talks way too much," Reid continued. "Maybe when she has my dick in her mouth she'll shut up."

Tyler laughed harder.

Reid laughed along as well. The fight with Caleb was long forgotten.

**Official OC Counter:  
>1. Vanessa - Sarah's roommate<br>2. Sara - From Calculus**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Where Were You**

_Friday Morning_

At precisely 4:15am the alarm on Reid's cell phone buzzed loudly. The blonde's hand shot out from under the mess of covers, frantically slapping the nightstand beside the bed. He managed to knock his phone to the floor, muffling but not stopping the sound.

He leaned halfway out of bed to grope at the floor, until he managed to grasp the phone. His arm retracted under the covers as he started at the display;

4:18 am

"Too fucking early," he moaned to himself.

"Did you set if for am instead of pm again?" Caleb asked. "Or are you actually going to practice today?"

"Practice," Reid grumbled tossing his phone back on the nightstand.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

Reid peeked out from under the covers to see Caleb wide awake and fully dressed with iPod in hand ready to jog the two plus miles to the Athletic Complex.

"No. Go ahead without me."

"You remember where it is, right?"

"Yes," Reid nodded sleepily. "South campus. Big building with a pool."

Ten minutes later, Reid was on his way to practice. He hadn't bothered to brush his teeth or hair. And he was pretty sure his clothes didn't match since he'd gotten dressed in the dark. But it was 4:30 in the morning and he didn't really care.

He'd walked about half a mile when it started to drizzle.

He zipped up the front of his Spenser Swimming windbreaker and pulled the hood over his head. He thought about turning around and going back to bed. But Tyler's words still lingered in his mind. He used to being the best, the fastest and there was no way he was going to let some guy named Bruno, beat him at a home meet.

Reid picked up the pace. His gym bag thumped against him as he walked. He reminded himself to take it easy today as he hadn't been in the pool or worked out in a few weeks. Overdoing it today would make him sore and he didn't want the annoyance of being uncomfortable should he happen to find a willing female partner over the weekend. He crossed his fingers. _Please let it happen. Soon._

By the time Reid got the Athletic Complex he was hungry, wet and tired. Dutifully he got changed and made his way to the pool. It was now after 5am and all the lanes were filled.

He sat down on the bleachers next to Caleb. "I can't believe people wake up this early to practice."

"Wake up?" a girl sitting behind them laughed. "Most of us haven't gone to bed yet."

Caleb laughed along. "Reid this is Stacey. She's captain of the women's team."

"Garwin," Reid extended his hand. "Reid Garwin."

Caleb introduced Reid to several of the swimmers seated on the bleachers. The next twenty minutes were filled with shop talk. Best races. Best times. Their toughest opponents.

Reid was bored out of his mind. The coach was no where to be seen and his earlier motivation was quickly waning.

"How long do we have to wait for a lane?" he asked Caleb.

"Depends," Caleb replied. "Some days you don't get one."

"You're shitting me right."

"Wish I was. It's a lot different than Spenser," Caleb replied.

"So why come this early if you can't practice?"

"If you come later it's even worse. They block off the pool for Aqua Aerobics and there's an open swim for all students. And they have a water polo league …"

"I get it," Reid shook his head. "So what do we do, just sit here and wait?"

"We could go to the gym."

To Reid anything was better than sitting on the bleachers. So he and Caleb went back into the locker room and changed into their sweats. Danvers led the way to the athletes' gym – which was somehow different than the gym the other students used.

It looked like a regular gym and smelled like it too. There's nothing like the stench of feet and sweat first thing in the morning.

The gym was far from empty, but there were still several pieces of available equipment. Reid stepped onto a treadmill figuring he'd jog a mile or so to warm up. He hit a few buttons on the display selecting a program. The belt began to turn and he stepped onto it. He noticed Caleb was across the room doing the same thing.

The belt sped up a little and Reid settled into a steady pace. He saw Caleb listening to his iPod and wished he'd brought his. It would have been nice to listen to something other than the grunting of the guys lifting free weights.

The belt increased speed again. Reid pushed himself to keep up. He could feel the sweat forming on his brow.

The display flashed and the belt went even faster. Reid was now in a full out sprint.

"Shit," he cursed hitting the _SLOW_ button. No need to kill himself for a warm up.

But the belt didn't slow down. His breaths were shallow and quick. He knew he was going way too fast. Reid pressed the button several times but nothing happened.

Keeping his focus on the display so no one would see him, he Used.

The belt instantly stopped and Reid who was still running at full speed slammed into the front of the treadmill. The momentum caused him to bounce off the display and fall backward on his ass. He tried to grab the safety bar, but his hand slipped and he tumbled onto the floor.

"Hey man, you Ok?" He heard someone yell across the room.

Reid laid there for a moment panting.

"Yeah," he answered. Bruno or no Bruno. He was _never_ waking up this early again.

* * *

><p><strong>Official OC Counter:<br>1. Vanessa Gardella - Sarah's roommate  
>2. Sara - From Calculus<br>****3. Stacey – Women's Swim Team Captain**

See Introduction for how to submit your own character!

-Gemma


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: In ANY Way**

"Twelve."

"Thirteen."

Reid exhaled hard pushing the barbell up from his chest.

"Come on man! This is only about eighty pounds."

Danvers stood over the weight bench looking down at Reid. The blonde was red-faced and sweating, clearly struggling with his last set.

"I'm pretty sure Gorman can bench more than this," Caleb added.

"Fifteen. Done." Reid gasped fully extending his arms.

"What happened to fourteen?" Caleb asked leading the bar back into the fork.

"Fuuuuuck," Reid hissed as he sat up, slouching over his knees.

There was a clinking sound as Caleb added more weight to the bar. Reid moved off the bench as he and Caleb switched places.

Taking position over Caleb, he watched as Danvers lifted the bar and brought it slowly down to his chest. Reid also noticed a group of girls walk into the gym.

"One"

He counted as he saw the bar rise out of the corner of his eye. The girls were all wearing very tiny work out shorts.

"Two"

One of them turned around and he saw the word "CHEER" written across her ass.

"Three"

His heart skipped a beat as he stared at the Harvard Cheerleading Squad.

"Four"

They split up going to the treadmills, stationary bikes and step machines.

"Five"

Two girls grabbed light weight barbells and stood in front of the mirror doing curls.

"Six"

Then one girl walked over to the water cooler.

"Seven"

She leaned over holding her water bottle under the tap.

"Eight"

Her shorts rode up exposing half of her ass.

"Nine"

Reid held his breath as he stared at the exposed area.

Now, had he been paying attention to spotting Caleb, he would have noticed that Caleb had stopped halfway, not able to finish the last rep. He would have seen Danvers face redden and the veins bulge in his neck. He would have seen Caleb digging his heels into the floor as he tried to lock out his arms.

"Reeeeeid!" Caleb grunted. The bar had started to tip.

Reid snapped his attention back to Caleb, but it was already too late. Caleb brought the bar down to his chest to steady it.

"Heelllp," he groaned as his fatigued muscles could only lift the bar about a millimeter off his body.

Reid reached over to assist Caleb, lifting the bar back up and docking it in the fork with a loud clank.

Reid heard the giggling and turned around.

The cheerleaders had seen it all.

Reid's gaze whipped back to the cheerleader at the water fountain, who was now looking at him, a giant smirk on her face.

"What were you staring at?" Caleb panted wiping the sweat with his forearm.

When Garwin didn't reply, Caleb sat up and followed his gaze. He shook his head when he realized what the source of the distraction was.

"Go talk to her," he suggested. "But don't say anything about your grandmother."

"haha," Reid shot his friend a look.

The girl had taken the initiative and came up to them.

"I'm Ashley," she announced cocking her head to the side and extending her hand.

"Caleb," the Son offered his own hand.

"I'm Reid," the blonde interjected taking her hand and shaking it firmly. "I really like your shorts."

As soon as the words left his mouth he cursed himself for his own stupidity.

"Uh, Thanks." Ashley's eyebrows raised into an arch.

"So will I see you boys at the game tomorrow?" she asked giving them a warm smile.

"Yeah, definitely," Reid answered nodding eagerly.

"I like your shorts?" Caleb whispered when Ashley was out of earshot. "What are you, twelve?"

"Shut the hell up, Caleb."

* * *

><p><strong>Official OC Counter:<br>1. Vanessa - Sarah's roommate  
>2. Sara - From Calculus<br>****3. Stacey – Women's Swim Team Captain  
><strong>**4. Ashley - cheerleader**

**Don't forget to submit your characters!**


End file.
